Trouble
by Kimojuno
Summary: Wyatt, formally Lord of everything, stood over his daughter's beds. He sighed. Everything was changing now. He was still powerful, but he could feel that Chris was close to death. Somehow, pretty soon, his younger brother would be dead. With that death, he could also feel the life of his daughters slipping away. There was only one way to save them, to ensure their survival.
1. Where is Chris?

Ten year olds Sarah and Susan sat on the porch of the Halliwell Manor. Usually the Manor was off limits but not today. No, she was allowed to be here as long as _he_ said it was okay. Susan sighed as she looked around the once proud neighborhood; now, forever changed for the worst.

Sarah sighed as she looked around at the well-restored neighborhood. One could almost not see the destruction that haunted the surrounding areas. She sighed and shook her head. "Well," she said as she and Susan went back inside, "Are we done yet, daddy?"

Wyatt smirked and looked at his daughter, "Not yet, sweet heart," he admitted.

Sarah nodded her head and sighed, kicking the rug a little, and then walking over to her father. "When will Uncle Chris come back?" She didn't really understand why her uncle left in the first place.

If it had been any other person, Wyatt would have been pissed at the constant questions but only there were only four people he cared about. His wife, his daughters, and Chris; all four of them quite powerful and able to take care of themselves.

In fact, Sarah and Susan represented a huge leap in power. Both mother and father came from powerful families; one residing on the west coast and one residing on the east coast. In this way, it was a uniting of two magical families along with the uniting of two coasts.

Sarah was the more outspoken of the two and Susan was more quiet and reserved. Make no mistake though; both could easily kill anyone standing in their way. In fact, their first vanquish had been in the womb; an upper level demon who made the mistake of attacking their mother, Wyatt's wife.

Wyatt smiled, "As soon as we can find him, okay, sweetheart?"

Sarah nodded her head, "Okay, daddy," as she went over to her mother.

Susan followed her sister and sat on her mother's lap. Susan hated demons as being around them made her feel queasy. The twins were both empathic but Susan felt emotions much stronger than Sarah. That's what made them so unstoppable because, although they had the same powers, Susan focused more on the defensive powers and Sarah focused on the offensive powers. Therefore, not only did they have the same powers as their parents, but they could tap into other's powers as well.

_Just a little closer than Wyatt dies._

Susan looked toward the source of the thought. _One of daddy's_ _closest servants._

Suddenly, the demon was encased in ice; everything but his head.

"Lord Wyatt? Why?" The demon asks, seemingly convincing.

"Hm, who froze Cedric?" Wyatt asks.

Susan raised her head but Sarah spoke for her, "Susan did, daddy. Uncle Cedric was planning to kill you. She could hear his thoughts."

Wyatt nodded his head, "Speak the truth, Cedric. Is this true?"

Cedric shook his head, "No, I swear it."

Wyatt sighed, "Maria?" He turned to his wife who nodded and telekinetically moved the block of ice toward her. The demon now faced her. She stared into his eyes, forcing him to tell her the truth, "Tell me, Cedric, were you planning to kill my husband?"

Cedric groaned as he tried to stop himself but was unable, "He deserves to die! He cannot live, he mustn't! He has become a bad influ—"but Cedric could say no more, due to being turned to ash. An athame falling to the ground where he was.

Susan looked to her mother, whispering something only her, Wyatt, and Sarah caught, _He was freeing himself from the block and was about to stab you._

Maria nodded her head, hugging her daughters, and then looks to Wyatt. Wyatt, knowing his wife, nods his head.

"Guards, leave us," he says.

The guards look to one another then shimmer out, not wanting to die. The moment they are gone, Wyatt goes over to his family and picks up Susan, who is now in tears. Due to the constant amount of emotions she has to deal with, it's really hard for her to filter through her own and others tears. The worst part? She can also feel the emotions and thoughts of people not in close proximity.

It is part of the reason that Wyatt does not bring her outside of their home, which is shielded to prevent any emotions or thoughts from the outside world from being picked up. As Wyatt, Lord of Everything, comforts his daughter he sighs.

He never expected Cedric to betray him. Even though Cedric was a demon, he had been trusted for years and served directly under Wyatt as a close personal friend and confidante. Hell, he even let the man babysit his kids. In fact, Cedric had four daughters that were best friends with Susan and Sarah.

Susan's best friend was Cedric's youngest daughter. Wyatt had tried to shield his daughters as much as possible, even going so far as making sure they had friends and other 'normal' childhood activities. As he held Susan, he also picked up Sarah who groaned a little. Although Sarah was more outgoing, she still needed her father whenever possible so, even though she did struggle, she eventually calmed down and latched onto him.

Maria smiled at the sight and, standing, she hugged all three of them. It wasn't like Susan and Sarah had never seen vanquishes before but it was rather what was about to happen. Susan, upon hearing Cedric's thoughts, knew what was about to happen. They all did. His family would have to pay for Cedric's foolish mistake. This meant that now his family would have to die. Worse, Susan's best friend would have to die. None of them wanted that but it was what needed to be done. No one who betrayed them was safe. Not even their own family, but it didn't mean they liked doing it. The only difference between friends and strangers? Friends and family would be killed quickly, whenever possible, and strangers would be tortured if required.

Wyatt sighed and telepathically contacted his head of security, and best friend, Caleb. Caleb was the half-manticore that the sisters rescued years before.

_Caleb?_

_Yes, Lord Wyatt?_

_Caleb, you don't have to call me 'Lord' in private. You know that._

_[laughs] I know, but its fun._

_Hah, anyway, Cedric just tried to kill both me and Maria._

_What? Is everyone alright? The girls?_

_Everyone's fine. Susan killed him._

_[sighs] Is she alright?_

_As well as to be expected, he was an uncle to them but…this mean we have to kill his family._

_Oh man, yeah. I forgot that Mona is Susan's best friend._

_Yeah, I hate this order but we have to maintain power. If anyone thinks I'm weak, they'll start rebelling._

_I know, Wyatt, and I'll carry this out but I hate it as well._

_Yeah, anyway, I need to get back to the girls._

_Alright._

* * *

That was four weeks ago. Since then everything had gone downhill. Events started changing. Bianca went into the past, failed to turn Chris back to Wyatt's side and was killed. After Chris returned to the past, Wyatt began to realize there was no way he could stop him. People began to seize to be on his side and, eventually, a full battle broke out. One of the people who died was Maria.

Wyatt, formally Lord of everything, stood over his daughter's beds. He sighed. Everything was changing now. He was still powerful. His mother still died. He still lost his younger sister and hated his father for the treatment of his younger siblings, but now everything was much worse. He could feel that Chris was close to death. Somehow, pretty soon, his younger brother would be dead. With that death, he could also feel the life of his daughters slipping away.

Maybe, if he had never been seeking power, he never would have met Maria. If that never happened, they never would have had the beautiful girls before him. They already lost their mother and were now losing _him_, albeit in a different scenario, but _still_ he was losing them. No! He wouldn't lose them. He focused with all his might, with all his power, on sending them safely to the past.

**Protect my girls,  
Keep them safe.**

**Spirits from the other side,  
My ancestors, my blood,  
Keep them from fading.**

**No loss of power or life,  
Shall befall them,  
My love never failing.**

**The twice blessed girls,  
Forever more and ever safe.**

Suddenly, and without warning, Susan opened her eyes. "Daddy," she screamed out and the last thing she saw was her father's hair shortening and then there was nothing but darkness, her, and Sarah.


	2. Hope is Renewed

It had been three months since Christopher Perry Halliwell had come back into the past. The sisters and Leo had mourned and celebrated at the same time. They loss one version of Chris and gained another. All four of them swore that they would make a better future for him. Although he mentioned little to them about the future, it was clear that Leo and Chris' relationship was estranged in the future. Thankfully, they had managed to work on that as much as possible and even became closer.

Of the other things he had mentioned, which again was very little, was that everyone else was dead. He also, on occasion, had bad dreams of two people named Sarah and Susan. Sometimes he would sneak to the manor for some cookies and milk, or another late night snack, and on occasion one of the sisters or Leo would manage to find him. He never told them anything other than about those two girls. He mentioned they were not his children but he knew them.

As he got closer to death, after being stabbed by Gideon's athame, he even apologized to them saying that he was sorry to his _nieces_. He never said why but the sisters and Leo had guessed. It was quite possible that they never would have existed. In fact, it was quite possible any of the future children that Chris knew would not exist. Was it worth it? Most of the time Christopher Perry Halliwell was sure of it but, in those times of late night snack raids; he surely doubted what he was doing. It was clear that he loved his nieces, Sarah and Susan, but one couldn't blame him for doing what he did. He had to, for _everyone_. That didn't make his choice any easier.

* * *

Piper and Leo were in the attic looking over the book of shadows. It was placed on an entry about a demon clan that was attacking some innocents. Nothing too hard, a simple spell and boom all done.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed as the portal opened about them.

Two little girls fell out of the sky and onto the two unexpecting adults below. Thankfully, due to years of practice, they easily caught the two girls—wait, they were twins.

"What's going on?" The one that Leo was holding asked, "Where are we?" She looked around, "The manor? Who are you? Why are we here? Where's daddy?" She demanded.

The other one simply closed her eyes, burying her face into Piper, and started to cry. Although Piper was confused, she quickly held onto the young crying girl. She clearly needed a strong maternal figure at the moment.

Leo, who was also confused, looked at the young girl in his arms, "Who is your father?"

Sarah huffed, "My _daddy_ is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and when he gets you two, you're going to be in _big trouble_, you hear me!"

Just on cue, the toddler version of Wyatt appeared in the attic; apparently, hearing the call for his name. He looked between the two 'older' girls and, although not knowing them, the young boy did have a familiar feeling from them…sort of like that Chris guy, only different. Hey, where was Chris anyway? He disappeared when Wyatt's baby brother came around. To say the toddler was confused would be an understatement.

Susan spoke from within the confines of Piper's shirt, "That's daddy, Sarah, he sent us to the past," she began to sob some more.

"The past?" Sarah repeated, "But why? Why would he do that?"

Susan couldn't speak anymore, she just cried. The emotions were too much. Sadness and anger and Sarah, confusion from her grandparents, and confusion and a bunch of other feelings from her now-toddler father. What was a ten year old girl to do? It's too much!

Just then, Phoebe and Paige were coming up from the steps. They looked over to their sister and brother-in-law holding two children; only it's not the children they were expecting.

"Who are the cuties?" Paige said in a high voice.

Phoebe shushed her and went over to Susan and whispered, "Hi," she said with a smile, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, what's your name?" She cooed at Susan.

Susan sniffled and looked at the smiling lady, "I'm Susan Halliwell," she sniffled again, "I want my daddy. Can we go back?"

Phoebe looked over to Piper and then back to Susan, "I'm not sure yet, Susan. Okay?"

Sarah, now fully realizing the situation, began to cry as well. She tried to keep it in, not like crying in general but especially in front of strangers.

Paige walked over to Leo, taking a cue from Phoebe's antics, and took Sarah from him, "Hi, pretty girl," she said to her, "What's your name?"

Sarah, although still sobbing and now in Paige's shirt, spoke, "Sarah Halliwell, what's yours?" Although it came out all garbled, the youngest sister was able to make out the important parts.

"I'm Paige Halliwell, pleased to meetcha." She smiled down at the younger girl.

* * *

Eventually, they had managed to calm the girls down enough to bring them into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Immediately after hearing their names, they all knew who their father was. Thankfully, Chris had thought to mention the twins before he died. Since they were in the past, however, that meant that Wyatt thought it was the only option to keep them from disappearing altogether; a very real possibility.

Even so, the sisters had to figure out what to do. Leo had just recently fallen from grace and, therefore, was not a whitelighter anymore. Even so, Paige was the acting liaison between the Elders and the Charmed Ones. She was the only one the sisters would trust enough to relay messages.

Paige was also 'up there' at the moment speaking with the Elders, in order to determine the next step. No matter what though, it was already decided that the girls would _not_ be recycled or killed in anyway. The twins were Halliwell's and that _automatically_ meant they would be protected.

Right on cue, Paige appeared in a furry of orbs to deliver the bad news.

"And if you think, I'm going to standby and just let you –" Paige then looked around, "Oh come on!," She shouted.

Piper smirked, "Orbed you out mid-sentence, again?"

Paige nodded, "Pretentious ba-," she stopped herself when she saw the four children around the table, "boons, yes baboons." She nodded her head.

Phoebe smirked, "Hey, girls, how about taking the boys into the conservatory to play?"

Sarah looked to Susan and said, "That means they don't want us to hear their conversations."

Susan nodded, "Come on mini-daddy and Mini-uncle Chris," she picked up Chris and Sarah helped little Wyatt out of the highchair.

Once they left the room, Paige raised her right eyebrow and snickered, "Mini-Daddy?"

Phoebe smirked, "Yeah, guess it's the way Susan is coping with it." She shrugs.

Piper, anxious to know what's going on, "So what did the smug bastards say?"

Paige nods her head, "Well, they want to wipe the girls from existence. They're saying they shouldn't exist in this realty."

Piper groans out, "Excuse me? That's what happened to turn Wyatt evil in the first place! He turned evil because Gideon, an Elder, tried to murder him!"

Leo sighs, shaking his head, and not believing he had ever been one of them. He knows he had been but _come on_, killing a young child? Making sure they never existed? Talk about pretentious _and_ wrong!

"No way, _No way_!" Phoebe shouts, standing up, "They are _not_ killing my great nieces just because they are from another future. Those sweet girls do _not_ deserve such treatment. I won't let the Elders!"

"That's exactly why I'm here, sweetheart," a voice sounds from the heavens, "to prevent those stick-in-the-mud Elders from delivering their injustice."

Just then, a white ball appears from above the ceiling and forms into Grams, "Hello, sweethearts," she says to the sisters, "I'm so glad to see you."

All three sisters smile and hug their Grams, "Grams!" They chorus.

Grams smirks, "Well, Leo, don't I get a hug from you too?"

Leo laughs, giving her a hug, "Good to see you too, _Grams_," he adds in a cheeky way. What can I say? Being mortal has made Leo appreciate the tongue-in-cheek style of humor a little more.

Piper, feeling a renewed hope, is just glad that her Grams is here. Maybe now they _can_ make a stand against the Elders and _win_.

Paige, due to losing Chris, had summoned Grams and her mother to ask more about their side of the family. Losing a nephew she barely got to know made her realize how much she missed others she barely knew.

Phoebe, being Phoebe, would not let _anyone_ take away her nieces. She loves her family. Heck, she was the first to realize who Chris was. She felt a connection with him before she even had the vision, although she initially dismissed it as hormones *shutter*, but later realized what it was; a connection with _family_ and that's what she's feeling now, with Sarah and Susan. No way would she lose that now.

With hope renewed, the sisters and Leo feel ready to face the Elders but what will the future bring? That is the question; the same question that Leo and the sisters keep having to face. What _will_ the future bring?


End file.
